Let Me Help You
by Bambi Birthday
Summary: When going to Romania's house, Bulgaria could usually count on the strawberry-blonde being ever-chipper and annoyingly happy, so when he found Romania in... that state, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little. RoBul if you squint.


When going to Romania's house, Bulgaria could usually count on the strawberry-blonde being ever-chipper and annoyingly happy. He'd greet Bulgaria with an over-the-top hug and then talk his ear off for the rest of the visit. However, finding Romania curled up in a corner of his room, all the lights out and everything in total disarray, was always a possibility, one that the Bulgarian didn't like to think about. So when he found Romania in that state, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little.

"What's going on, Romania?" the dark-haired country asked with a small sigh.

Romania only shook his head, "Nothing. I-I'm fine Bul, really..."

Bulgaria narrowed his eyes. "You stopped drinking blood again, haven't you?" he accused lowly. Romania looked down, a sign of guilt. This only made Bulgaria sigh more and kneel down in front of his friend. "That's why you haven't returned my calls, isn't it?"

Romania kept his gaze trained on the floor, the wall, anywhere but Bulgaria's eyes. "You know I hate having to drink that stuff," he said in a small voice, like a child that had been scolded by his parent.

"And you know you have to drink it so that you don't get sick or go crazy and go on a killing spree," Bulgaria argued back.

"I know," Romania said softly, "but do you have any idea what it feels like? To have to live off blood? It makes me feel so... disgusting, like a monster."

The ever-present frown on Bulgaria's face deepened, "Fane, look at me." When the use of the Romania's human name didn't work, Bulgaria gently took Romania's face in his hands, forcing the Romanian to face him. "You are not a monster. But if you try to go without blood, you will become one. If you won't drink it for your sake, then do it for me because I don't want to see that happen to you."

Romania still refused to meet Bulgaria's eyes, "Please don't make me do this," he pleaded. He didn't want to feel like a parasite, like a monster. He would've given anything to be like the other nations and not a vampire. He wanted to eat normally, go outside without the sun hurting his sensitive eyes, to be able to sleep at night. He wanted to be able to talk to someone without having thoughts about what their blood would taste like cross his mind. He wanted to be able to walk the streets of his own damn country without his people being afraid he'd try to feed off of them. He just wanted to feel human, or at least as human as a country could be.

"Fane, I'm begging you." The sad tone in Bulgaria's voice brought Romania out of his thoughts and he involuntarily gazed up at him, which he instantly regretted. Once he looked into those forest green eyes, he couldn't bring himself to look away. "Do this for me," Bulgaria continued, "I want to see the Romania that's happy and annoying as hell, the one that can even make me smile sometimes. This isn't who you are, and it hurts to see you like this."

Staring into Bulgaria's hurt-filled eyes almost made Romania want to cry. Had Bulgaria's hands not been holding him in place, he would've looked away again, even bolted for the door. But he was still there, still looking into those eyes. "O-Okay," he relented, voice unsteady, "I'll do it, for you."

Bulgaria gave the smallest of smiles, if only to reassure Romania he was doing the right thing. "Thank you." He then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, exposing his pale neck to the vampire.

Romania's eyes widened, and he couldn't help that his mouth watered a little. "Dimitri, no. I-I can't. Not you..."

"You've drank from me before, you can do it again." Bulgaria moved closer to Romania, leaving little-to-no space between the two. Romania gasped a little, inhaling his friend's scent. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to steady himself as his mind grew clouded.

"But, Dimitri..."

"Let me help you, Fane." How many times had Bulgaria done this? Too many times, ever since Romania had told him the truth about his cursed existence. He knew he'd do it again in the future as well. Bulgaria was the Romanian's closest, and only, friend.

He was the one who would never leave him.

Romania remained immobile, struggling to keep from pouncing on the other country. His every breath mad his resolve weaken, however. Bulgaria's scent was so overwhelming to him. He wasn't really sure how to describe the smell. It was calm, like the honey he sometimes mixed in his yogurt. It made Romania almost feel warm inside.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He shakily moved until his mouth was just hovering over Bulgaria's neck. "Are you sure about this?"he asked, his lips brushing against the cool skin.

"Just go ahead and do it."

Romania took one more deep breath and bit down into Bulgaria's neck. Bulgaria flinched from the initial pain. He could never get over that first bite, or, for that matter, the sensation of his blood rapidly leaving him that came after it. It was uncomfortable, yet not entirely unpleasant. Most of his discomfort came from his body's desire to get out of what it deemed to be a dangerous situation, but that panic began to subside after coldness and numbness set in.

His voice came out as barely a whisper, "Romania... please stop now..." Th edges of his vision were becoming dark and he felt incredibly light-headed. "Fane... stop..."

It took all of Romania's will, but he finally pulled away. His mind now cleared, he wiped away the blood that had trickled from his mouth down to his chin and kept a hold on the woozy Bulgarian. "Are you okay? I didn't take too much, did I?"

"I'm fine," Bulgaria mumbled, "just really tired."

Romania nodded and wordlessly got up, Bulgaria in his arms. He carried him over to his bed and gently set him down. "Get some rest," he said with a small smile as he pulled the covers over Bulgaria.

Bulgaria didn't respond, already fast asleep.

When he later awoke, Bulgaria was met with Romania's crimson eyes and cheery smile. "Good morning, Bul! Or should I say 'good night?'" the vampire shrugged at his thought then carried on, "I hope you slept well."

"What time is it?" Bulgaria asked with a yawn, stretching his arms.

"Around 10:00 or 10:30 pm, that's why I couldn't decide how to greet you. I think 'good night' would technically be more appropriate, but then it sounds like I'm telling you good-bye. What do you think?"

Bulgaria sighed, "I think I shouldn't have to think when I just woke up. So, how are you doing? Feeling better?"

Romania smiled and nodded, "Much better." He looked away, in an almost uncharacteristically shy way, "Thanks."

Bulgaria smiled as well. "You're welcome."

Romania only grinned more. "Oh! While you were asleep, I went to the store and got you some yogurt. I'm sure you must be starving."

Now that Bulgaria thought about it, he was rather hungry. "Yogurt sounds really good right now."

"Good!" Romania said enthusiastically, practically bouncing up and down on the bed. "Let's go get some!" With that, the strawberry-blonde ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

Bulgaria couldn't help but smile a little. Only a little. He gave one last stretch and yawn before getting out of the bed to follow Romania. Yes, this was the Romania he loved to see, the one that was happy and outgoing. The one that made him happy to be around.

"Um, Bul, I might've kinda accidentally spilled the yogurt.. heheh..."

Except for when he did something stupid like that.


End file.
